


Sunlight

by 365paperdolls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 4x01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Arrow (TV 2012) References, Blanket Permission, Cooking, Episode Tag, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Moving In Together, sarcastic fighting, subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Sara is awoken by sunlight the morning after her first night living with Ava- A collection of snap shots of moments from the first week that Sara and Ava live together, told from Sara's POV.





	Sunlight

Sunlight.

Sara can’t remember the last time she’d been awoken by sunlight. Nor can she remember it hurting her eyes this much. Once her eyes adjust though, she doesn’t care anymore, because the sight of her girlfriend sleeping peacefully next to her was enough to make the unsolicited wake up call courtesy of the sun worth it. She quickly checks the time, 5:30 am, half an hour before she usually gets up. As the sun continues to rise more golden rays reflect off Ava’s hair but she’s yet to stir. In hindsight Sara should’ve been wary last night when Ava had insisted on opening the curtains just before they went to sleep so they could ‘enjoy the stars and the moon.’ It was a nice gesture. She hadn’t had the luxury of seeing the real moon whilst in bed for years. This also meant she hadn’t experienced the sun waking her up either. 

She was shocked but pleasantly surprised that Ava was still asleep. On the few occasions she had stayed over on the Waverider Ava had always been up at 5. Sara assumed she was a morning person but now was beginning to think that perhaps it was the lack of natural sunlight. She carefully gets up, shuts the curtains carefully before settling back into the bed and wrapping her arms tightly around Ava. She falls asleep instantaneously. 

On the second morning Sara wakes up at 10:30. The curtains are firmly shut and held together with a peg. She hadn’t slept in in years. After a slight panic about what her team had been up to whilst she had been asleep, she remembers that she isn’t on the Waverider and in fact is not going to be all day. Ava had set up a meeting with her as an excuse for her to finish packing away her things and the Legends were going to get used to the idea of her not being around all the time. She’s disappointed but not surprised that she is alone in the bed. 

Ava emerges seconds later with a tray of pancakes.

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” She asks cheerily.

“ I don’t think I’ve slept that well since…” She trails off.

“Before you became a Legend?”

“I was going to say 2007, but you are right come to think of it it was weird not hearing some bizarre noise in the middle of the night.”

“Yeah, there’s always this loud typing sound that sounds like someone is using an old typewriter.”

“I don’t know who that is. Zari knows but she told me I’m better off not knowing.”

“You put Zari is charge right?”

“I did. I trust her.”

“I think you made the right choice.”

There’s a bizarre noise in the middle of the next night. It’s not caused by a Legend. Nor does it sound like a typer writer, more like a really intense fight. On second thought, Sara couldn’t rule out her team. After all, this wouldn’t be the first time they have had a fight (real or staged) in the middle of the night. 

She considers not waking Ava, but decides that if she was to wake up and hear this dreadful noise only to find that Sara had gone she would get worried. 

“Aves, wake up.” Sara whispers, half-asleep.

Sara knew that whatever was making that noise if it wasn’t friendly, there was a 95% chance that she could beat it in combat even as exhausted as she was. Ava continues to sleep. 

“Ava.” Sara repeats, but she doesn’t stir. She had no idea how. Ava woke up anytime any of the Legends so much as thought about walking out of their rooms. Even as the noise continues to get louder. Sara really wants to go back to sleep now. She just wanted the noise to stop. She puts on her fluffy pink slippers to go investigate. She circles the house but sees no sign of anything capable of making such a horrendous noise. Accepting defeat she returns to bed. 

“What was that terrible noise last night?”

“Did it sound like loud fight?”

“Yes.”

“That’s the possums, don’t worry you’ll get used to them.”

“ I hope so.”

 

It took a while for it to sink in for her that this was her new home. She continued to refer to it as Ava’s apartment for a while simply because she kept forgetting that it was now theirs. It didn’t really hit her until she had been living there for nearly a week. After successfully defeating the Lock ness monster, Sara found herself standing in the kitchen of the Waverider. 

“Are you going to go home now?” Ray queried casually.

“Home?”

“Yeah in 2018.”

“Yes that’s right I’m not sure yet.”  
“Ok, goodnight.”

She had been living with Ava for six days now, but today was the first time she had to leave the Waverider after a mission for the night. Up until now she had been in 2018 having meetings with the Time Bureau and unpacking. This was it, the beginning of her new reality. She could stay the night, she still had her bed in her room and Ava told her if it took a while to adjust and she had to spend a night or two on the Waverider she didn’t mind. 

“Captain, I have restricted access to the bridge and time ship and will send you a notification on your new Time Courier if any attacks or anachronisms occur. Go home to Director Sharpe.” Gideon unsolidity explains. 

“Thank you, Gideon.” Sara says before opening a time breach. 

She arrives home to the most beautiful scent of roast chicken. 

“That smells delicious!”

“Don’t get used to it, I’m not cooking every night.”

“I don’t expect you to.” Sara replies as she sits down at the island bench. 

“Can you cook?”

Sara pretends to look offended.

“Me?” She exclaims.

“ I know the Waverider has a kitchen but it also contains a food fabricator. “

“I’m an excellent cook! I came third in the Starling City elementary baking competition in 3rd grade with the first tea cake I’d ever made. I hadn’t even tasted a tea cake before I made it.”

“Impressive. How many competitors were in it?”

“Three but that’s irrelevant. What is wrong with having a food fabricator anyway? I can make any food I wish simply by pushing this button on my wrist, walking through a portal, pushing another button to select the food I want, waiting ten minutes and then bringing it back through the portal.”

“That makes it sound really complicated.”

Sara picks up the nearest cookbook and flips to a random page. 

“As complicated as ‘ preheat the oven to-‘”

“Ok you win, I really don’t want to fight tonight.”  
“We aren’t actually fighting Aves. What’s so special about tonight?”

“It’s been a year since the day we met.”

Through all the stress of moving and worrying about her team, Sara had forgotten the one person she was doing it all for.

“I’m sorry that I forgot.”

“It’s ok, it wasn’t a good day for you or your team.”

Sara laughed softly at the memory.

“Back then we had no idea.”

“If someone had told me, that in a years time, the Captain of that ragtag team of Time travellers, who someone manage to make problems worst in their attempts to fix them, no offence, I don’t believe that now, would be moving in with me in a year, I’d never had believed them.”

“If someone told me that I’d be moving in with the agent who told me that my team was even worse than she imagined, I wouldn’t have believed them either.”

Ava takes both of Sara’s hands in her own.

“Thank you for moving in with me. I’m so glad you live here now.”

“So am I.”

Their lips meet briefly in a tender kiss. Ava breaks away.

“I’m sorry I have to check the chicken. But we can continue this after ok?”

 

Sara is awoken the next morning by sunlight again. Yet, she’s never been happier. It has been a week since she had moved in with Ava and she’s looking forward to many more wake up calls courtesy of the sun, in her home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :) The tea cake part was based on something that actually happened to me.


End file.
